Destiny of a Traitor
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: How did they get from that peaceful scene, to this? Final Chapter up now!
1. Destiny of a Traitor

Destiny of a Traitor

It seemed as if time had stopped.The Avatar was falling we had done it but...I felt no pleasure in this victory.Sadness and fear dominated my being.I heard the sound of crashing waves behind me,before I could react they swept me away.Some of the liquid found its way into my mouth.It tasted salty,her tears had mixed with her element.

I stood up she stared at me.She was scared not of me,she was scared for _him_.Azula got up,I took my fighting stance.I tried to look away.Her eyes rested on him for a second before coming back to us.

Her eyes held a message for both of us.For Azula it was undying hatred.She had nearly killed or probably had killed,the most important thing in her life.For me it held _pity_.

Uncle Iroh's flames brought me back.He shouted at them to get out of here.I kept my eyes glued to the Avatar.After capturing Uncle I lay in my room alone.Was this the destiny of a traitor?

**Vanille:spoilers for Season Finale.I couldn't get this out of my mind so I wrote it down.Its centered around Kataang but I'm not sure if I got it exactly right.I might make this a drabble Review and tell me if should continue.**

**PEACE OUT!!!**


	2. Washing Away

**Washin Away**

Bato sat on the steps to the Fire Nation palace.Just 13 hours ago they were battling for their lives.Friends,family and enemies were killed.He felt sorry for the young Avatar,war could make the youngest of fighters old beyond their time.He stood up,no more war they had won.He thanked the Spirits Sokka,Katara,Toph and Aang had gotten out alive.

He grimaced.Aang had been fataly injured during the battle.The strain had been too much for a thirteen year old,Avatar or no Avatar.Bato made his way back to the healing tents.He was greeted by Toph and Sokka.

"Any change?"he asked.

"No,"Sokka awnsered,looking like he was about to cry.Toph wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Katara won't leave his side,"she whispered,afraid that if she spoke any louder the world would crumble.

"Can I go in?"Bato asked.Sokka noded.

Bato walked inside,his eyes adjusting to the light.The smell was sickening,how could people get better in this place.A bed was placed in the middle of the room.Aang's body lay on the bed,Katara present at his side.Her hand resting on his.Bato had never seen Katara so unhappy so _broken._Even when her mother had died she had not been so sad.Her head turned to him,her eyes felt cold they felt _dead._

"You must rest,"Bato had wished other words had come out of his mouth.Katara broke into sobs.He walked over and embraced her in a hug.

"K-K-Katara?"a weak voice asked.

"Aang!"she whispered,breaking free of the hug.

"I-I love you!"he whispered,smiling softly.

"I love you too!"she cried into his shoulder.

Aang smiled at Bato before kissing Katara on the lips.Smiling he walked out,confusing Sokka and Toph.

"Aang woke up and everything will be fine!"he said.

Sokka and Toph sighed in relief.They noticed it started raining,washing away,doubt,fear,pain and hate.

**Vanille:Hi guys,I dicided to make this a drabble.Sorry if its OC.Oh and I know what your thinking how can Toph see him smiling when she is blind.My theory is when your happy your posture is diffrent and the way you walk.**

**Peace Out!!!**

**Review if you think I should continue.**


	3. King's Questions

The Earth King felt as if he was intruding upon something private and sacred.He crawled over to where the Waterbender Katara lay with the Avatar.The Avatar occasionaly trembled in his sleep giving his companions an indication he was still alive.He looked around atop the saddle of the Air Bison.The Waterbender's brother was studying a map mumbling to no one in particular.

The blind Earthbender was using Bosco as a pillow trying to sleep.

The Waterbender fought to keep her eyes open while sending thankful glances at her patient.

"Will he be alright?"the King asked slowly.

"I'm not sure...his body will heal,but his spirit will take longer,"she never once looked away from the damaged Avatar.

There was a long pause untill someone spoke from behind them.

"There's a village near here,if Appa can go a little faster we'll get there before sun rise,"The boy looked from his map to give his sister a tired smile.The Waterbender forced a smile and clutched the Avatar tighter.

The little lemur called Momo approached the pair ears drooping.He jumped onto the girls shoulder and curled himself around her neck whining.She reached to pet him whispering words of comfort,as a mother would a child after he had a nightmare.In a way this was a nightmare.

"Appa could you go a little faster please?"she asked.He groaned in acceptance picking up speed.

"I'm starting to think that splitting up wasn't such a good idea,"she sighed looking directly at the Earth King."And to think I was going to waste my water on that traitor!"angry tears cascaded down her cheeks.The Earth King was shocked at her outburst.She had never seemed like someone to speak that way.

The Earth King satyed silent leaving her in her silent fury.A slight moan grasped their attention,Avatar Aang was waking up.He whispered her name and an apology,rambling on until lips grazed his.

Smiling to himself the Earth King retreated giving them some privacy.

**Well what do you think.Love it,Hate it,Despise it with all your being?Tell me!Anyway I've been working and I think I improved slightly.I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed thank you so much!!!**

**PEACE OUT!!! VanilleStrawberry**


	4. End of the War

End of the War

Breathing heavily Aang heaved himself to his feet. Bloody and bruised he stepped around the body of the late Fire Lord. He forced himself up the stairs to a balcony over looking the battlefield.

Looking down he spotted Toph tripping a few dozen soldiers with her earth bending. Sokka was next to her boomerang drawn viciously.

Katara was helping Master Pakku and other water benders freeze some catapults.

The Avatar state seemed to manifest itself within him, too tired to control it he let it take possession of his body. The Avatar's voices boomed across the battle field

"Your leader is dead, you have no need to fight. The world is now at peace drop your weapons!"

Katara looked up at him eyes shining with gratitude and something else she was afraid of mentioning. She dropped to her knees, Master Pakku and the other Water benders doing the same.

All the soldiers put down their weapons and followed the water benders example. The fire benders sang praise to the Avatar who had freed them from their monstrous leader.

The Avatar disappeared leaving Aang very lightheaded. He collapsed to the ground.

Toph, Sokka and Katara exchanged glances before racing inside the palace. The sound of their footsteps going up the stairs echoed around the empty palace.

"You girls alright?" Sokka asked breathlessly running faster. Toph snorted "Never better Snoozles, you?" she asked with concern that was hardly ever shown.

Sokka grinned "Exhausted!" Katara stared dead ahead lost in her mind. She picked up speed startling Toph and her brother. When they got up to the balcony they gasped.

Aang's face was bleeding and his left arm was bent in an odd angle, he had a deep gash under his right eyes that was probably going to scar.

"Oh Aang!" Katara whispered tears streaming down her face. "He doesn't look good does he?" Toph commented sniffling.

"Can you do something Katara?" Sokka asked desperately.

"I'll try," she knelt by him taking out her bending water. She healed his minor cuts before tackling his arm and the gash under his eye.

"That's all I can do for now," she sighed, Sokka put an arm around her shoulders "He looks a lot better sis," he answered her truthfully.

"Your just saying that to make me feel better!" she spat.

"No he's not!" they turned to Toph who had her hand to the floor "His breathing's normal and so is his heart rate!" Sokka looked at his sister a smug grin plastered on his face "Told you so!"

The corner of Katara's mouth curved into a small smile. She watched Sokka lifting Aang onto his shoulders with help from Toph.

They walked down the stairs and outside. Katara led Sokka to the healing tents where Aang could be taken care of properly.

Sokka and Toph stayed outside while Katara sat byhis bed, praying that their friend would be alright.

**Yes people I updated amazing isn't it. This is what happened before Bato went inside the healing tents. Hope you like it**

**R & R Please!**

**Peace Out!!! Vanille Strawberry**


	5. Bad Feeling

**Bad Feeling**

Katara watched Sokka talking quietly to Toph and the Earth King. A weary Aang was next to them trying to explain to Momo why he couldn't come. The lemur whined in confusion its ears flattened.

Aang looked thoughtfully at the marsupial. A light bulb went off in his head.

"You wouldn't leave Katara alone, would you?" he grinned slyly. The lemur seemed to consider his options, Katara gave him a fake hurt look. Making up his mind he flew up to her shoulder curling his tail around her neck.

Aang smiled scratching him behind the ears "You take good care of Katara for me," his eyes widened as Katara blushed crimson "A-a-and the Earth King!" he finished quickly.

He cleared his throat nervously hoping Katara hadn't seen his blush. Momo gave him a mock salute causing Katara to giggle involuntarily. Sokka and Toph came up to them followed by the Earth King. Sokka had trouble restraining his excitement "The Earth King says the Kioshi warriors are here!" he jumped up and down excitedly. Toph rolled her eyes.

"That's great Snoozles, but how 'bout you get going?" Toph 'looked' at him a frown on her face. Sokka pouted, hugged his sister and patted Toph on the head. Toph kicked his shin."Don't ever do that again!" she threatened.

He whimpered holding his shin and hopped on Appa clinging onto his fur. Aang turned to go but Katara stopped him with a hug.

"I'll miss you...and don't worry I'll be fine," she whispered in his ear. She pulled away giving him a kiss on the cheek.Toph came up to him.

"Don't get yourself killed!" she punched his arm playfully. Aang grinned air bending himself on Appa's head "Yip, yip!"

Appa groaned leaping into the air. Sokka waved down frantically nearly falling off.

Katara's smile faded as she replayed Toph's words.

_"Don't get yourself killed!"_

She suddenly got a very bad feeling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**This is my version of Aang and Sokka leaving hope you liked it. Review please, merci**

**Peace Out !!! Vanille Strawberry**


	6. Stars

Stars

Sokka sat by his sister on Appa's head who was sobbing over the fallen Avatar's body. Toph and the Earth King were behind them, Bosco letting out pitiful moans. Aang's tattoos started glowing a faint blue. The Earth King gasped and clutched the small earth bender. She punched him in the ribs making him let go.

"What did you go grabbing me for ?" she enquired shaking her fists. The Earth King took one look at her stance before passing out.

"Sissy," Toph muttered stroking Momo absentmindedly.

Sokka put a comforting hand on his sisters shoulder as the Avatar's glow intensified. She looked up to him with grateful eyes.

The darkness creeped slowly around him. He held up his hands which were transparent. He looked around and called out,

"Am I alone?" his voice echoed around. He placed his hands over his eyes trying to hold back tears. A light radiated next to him. He turned around and nearly shouted out with glee.

Katara, Toph, Sokka, Momo and Appa were standing in front of him. Stars shining in the place their heart should be, illuminating their faces with a soft glow. He smiled softly as stars sparkled around them.

A small light circled him before pointing to a cluster of lights. He saw all his childhood friends from the temple, all the monks including Gyatso. Their hearts were also replaced by stars.

The light danced around leading him to some other familiar faces. Bato, Guru Pathik, the singing Nomads, the crazy foaming person, the archaeologist, Master Pakku, Hope and her parents, Princess Yue, Aunt Wu, Bumi, Jet and his Freedom Fighters, Teo and his father, Jeong Jeong, Haru, Suki and Meng. they were all smiling.

His expression softened when he recognized the two people that were the farthest away from the others. General Iroh had a pained look on his face, his nephew was beside him, his eyes down cast.

Aang smiled his spirit slowly coming back into his body.

Sokka and Katara watched curiously as the glowing died away, Aang's face which moments earlier had been in pain smiled. With a great sob Katara brought him closer to her, whispering praise to the angel that had been watching over him.

Sokka climbed back into the saddle next to Toph who was poking the unconscious Earth King. He sighed, they would have to find somewhere safe. But at least Aang still had hope.

**This was inspired by an incredible piece of Fan Art by Isaia on Deviant Art. It blew me away and my mind got to work. It is incredible you have to see it!!!**

**Hope you like it review please.**

**Peace Out!!! Vanille Strawberry**


	7. Wait

**Wait**

A small girl of no more than ten stood facing the sea, her back to the her village. Blue eyes stared blankly ahead, frowning she sighed. Last night she had the most thought provoking dream.

A young boy with a tattoo on his forehead and the most beautiful eyes (almost like a storm) had extended his hand to her. But he wasn't the only one there, a young girl arms crossed and a triumphant grin with pale green eyes stood next to him. But what confused her was that she saw her brother, machete and boomerang at his sides (and the same stupid grin) but it was the tattooed boy that mesmerized her.

She blushed crimson when the next thought entered her mind. _He looks really handsome, and those eyes._

If that dream was her future, she could hardly wait.

**Hey guys chapter 7( my lucky number, Oh yeah!!!) Well I don't know how or why I did this, it just kind of made itself really. I was listening to my favourite French rapper Diams, and the song was Boulette (Love It!) and this story was born. Please review it makes me happy inside.**

**Peace Out!!! Vanille Strawberry**


	8. Mushiest

Mushiest

Aang hopped from stone to stone, skillfully avoiding the clumps of heather and high nettles which prickled and stung Sokka's arms. When Aang had announced he was going for a walk Sokka had demanded to be taken along, muttering something about earth benders and their stupid vibrations. They began to climb the trees on the southern side of their camp, pushing their way clear through the undergrowth of holly, ivy and bramble. Startled rabbits bolted from their burrows as the two boys raced past. Aang led comfortably laughing at the rabbits antics. Sokka had changed to a painfully slow jog cursing the younger boys agility and speed. He tripped, tumbling forward into the mud.

"Clumsy, Sokka!" Aang laughed diving head first into a bush.

Brushing the mud off his face he growled and raced after Aang "You idiot, if I lose you Katara will kill me!" he called struggling through the bushes thick branches. He tumbled out , dusted himself and looked around. This was the lake he had been fishing in this morning. Its current occupant was his sister who was water bending blobs around her person. To Sokka's annoyance Aang stood frozen in place next to him staring at her.

"Is there a reason _why_ your staring at my sister _like that_?" he asked. Aang only noticing the older boys presence gave a yell of shock and stumbled backwards into the bush Sokka had fell out of. Katara turned towards them and stared mouth agape. She put on her clothes as quickly as possible before joining her brother who was pulling on one of Aang's legs. After much dragging and pulling Aang had finally been freed, the wound on his back had reopened bleeding freely.

"Sokka how could you let this happen?" Katara asked hugging a sniffling Aang, his wound was causing him a lot of pain. "Me?!" cried Sokka shocked."Its Aang who was jumping on rocks, climbing trees, and diving head first into bushes!!!" he pointed an accusing finger at the boy. Katara stared at Aang a frown on her face "Aang?" she asked. Aang laughed meekly "Busted?" he asked, Katara confirmed this "Busted,"

"And he was staring at you water bending really weird like!" Sokka continued ignoring the many 'cut it out' signs Aang was giving him. Katara blushed lightly "Really?" she asked Aang who was staring daggers at Sokka. "I you ask me," he started "Which no one did," muttered Aang "I think Aang may like you,"

Both teens blushed dark red finding a nice patch of dirt to stare at. "Realy Aang...do you...do you really like me?" she asked hopefully."I, uh, I, um...yes" he looked up momentarily.

"Good," she whispered "That makes two of us," Sokka's mouth hung open slightly, his eyes bulging as they kissed.

_Oh Spirits he had unleashed the mushiest couple on earth!_


	9. Not All Change Is Good

The gang walked on Aang leaning on his staff, his sides and back wrapped in bandages. Katara was at his side, Toph next Sokka and their new addition Zuko. Appa and Momo trailed behind them finding this new route odd. Aang had all of a sudden told them to stay on the ground. After his failure in Ba-Sing-Se he used his head a lot more, to Sokka's joy. But he also turned cold, not to them but to other people. He acted like an adult more and more even though he was still only twelve.

His rest time was spent studying Fire Nation maps for hours on end, and the topic around the campfire was how to infiltrate the Fire Nation palace. Sokka and Zuko seemed to like the new change, and often commented how Aang was finally acting like the Avatar. He was acting like the Avatar. But he wasn't acting like Aang.

Toph had been bitter about the change as well even questioning Aang about it "Where's the old Aang?" she had asked one morning before Earth bending practise

."The old Aang? Its still me," he laughed. Toph cut him off "No its not, the Aang I know goofs off in his spare time. He jumps up to any opportunity to spend time with Katara, not study some old moldy map of the Fire Nation!"

Pain crossed his face before disappearing, making Katara wonder if it had even been there. Toph waited for his response arms crossed.

"Maybe you haven't noticed Toph but there's a war going on!" Toph shook her head before starting her lesson. Katara had tried talking to him but he promptly refused, making her re-live the 'Serpents Pass' all over again.

But something was different. Something told her, today was going to get better. "We should set up camp here, we'll resume in the morning," Aang stated. Sokka and Zuko mock saluted before setting out to do their bit to set up camp. Toph had hung back and stood next to Aang,

"Katara would you come here?" Toph asked the older girl. Aang and Katara gave her an odd look, Katara walked over "What is it?" she asked.

"Aang I know your not going to talk to any of us, but maybe you'll talk to Katara," she sat both of them down, and walked off to help Sokka and Zuko. Katara stared at the boy in front of her. He was avoiding her gaze.

"Aang why are you hurting me?" the simple question made his head snap up and their eyes locked. To her horror she found him near to tears, "I-I-I'm hurting you?!" he choked. She reached out to hold him. He buried his face in her shoulder his body shaking with silent sobs.

"I never wanted to hurt you," he whispered, she held him tighter "I know, but the way your acting is hurting me," she eased herself out of the embrace.

"I want my old fun loving Aang back!" tears streamed down her face "Your acting like a forty year old, when your barely a teenager!" the truth in her words seemed to hit home as his face twisted in pain.

"Will you start acting like yourself again?" she asked hugging him again, "Yes, I would never want to hurt you," he whispered, The love in his voice made her eyes water.

Change wasn't always good, sometimes the original was the best.

**I was feeling very depressed so this came out.**


	10. Up To Them

Up To Them

The ships glided on the water silently, their engines had been turned off and they were now harvesting the winds force to move them. They had rallied all in the water benders from the Northern Water Tribe and some Earth Kingdom ships and a few twenty thousand soldiers had joined. It had been Aang's idea to be as silent as possible as they neared the Fire Nation. Iroh was directing the captain on one of the ships, leading him to his designated 'safe areas'. Toph was slouched against the wall staring out into the dark. Zuko and Sokka were in their cabins mentally preparing themselves for the final confrontation. Aang was sitting in the crows nest at the top of the sail, eyes half closed breathing in deeply.

Katara was pacing around nervously grasping the necklace around her neck. Iroh came out to join her some time later, she had decided to sit next to Toph. After a few minutes soft snores indicated that Toph had fallen asleep. Iroh glanced at Katara who was fidgeting nervously,

"Is something wrong?" he whispered so he wouldn't wake the blind girl. Katara looked up to him before looking up at the moon.

"Its a full moon out tonight," she whispered back. Iroh nodded knowingly, he knew Water benders were at their most powerful when the moon was out. And as the Fire Nation loomed closer, she became more and more agitated and the fact the moon was out didn't help.

"Aren't you scared Uncle?" she asked. He smiled fondly as he called him Uncle. Aang had started calling him uncle and soon the rest had joined in.

"Yes I am scared, but in order to win you must let go of fear. Do not let fear be your master or it will eat you alive," he chuckled "Just between you and me, its not yourself your scared for, is it?" his question caught her off guard and she shook her head.

Her gaze fell on the crows nest where a certain air bender sat "No...its not me..." she whispered grabbing the necklace around her neck.

"That is a very beautiful necklace," he said inspecting it closely,"It is isn't it?" Katara smiled "Aang made it for me," the pride in her voice did not go unnoticed. He followed her line of vision.

"Do you love him?" he asked. Her body went rigid and she swallowed painfully "Yes," He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Tell him," he left her with a silent question. _Will you do it?_ Unknown to her he had been having a similar conversation with Aang earlier on.

He had done all he could. It was up to them now.

**Well here's the next one. Hopefully you liked it I'm still feeling depressed. The doctor didn't want to give me anything because I was so young. But everyday I feel a little better and I won't let this stupid thing get the best of me!!! Review please**

**Peace Out!!! Vanille Strawberry**


	11. Past Life

Past Life

Twelve year old Ahuo of the Southern Air Temple twisted and turned in his sleep. His best friend Komi sat next to him holding his hand. Since he had learned he was the Avatar he was getting very realistic dreams. Dreams of people he had no ties with, but knew by name. This one was the worst yet, whatever he was feeling and seeing was causing him pain beyond description.

He screamed out in terror "KATARA !" Komi gripped his hand tighter "KATARA !" He struggled some unknown force before laying completely still. She touched his forehead with her hand. His eyes snapped open and his breathing came out in a strangled gasp.

"Calm down Ahuo, your okay I'm here," she held the terrified boy to her. He broke down into sobs "I'm sorry Katara, You got hurt its my fault!"

Komi frowned at the strange name but answered all the same "You didn't hurt me Ahuo, you could never hurt me," she rocked him back and forth, his crying died down and he sniffled now and again.

"What is your name?" she asked him. It was an old question but with a new answer every time. Last week it had been 'Roku of the Fire Nation'.

"Aang, Aang of the Southern Air Temple," Komi smiled softly "And who am I?" their was no hesitation in his response "You're Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!" she frowned.

"What happened to me?" she caressed his bald head, "You got hurt, really bad," the pain in his voice rang clearly.

"Did I die?" he shook his head "No, but I was afraid you were going to," she kissed his the top of his head.

"Try getting back to sleep," he nodded and closed his eyes. After a few minutes a soft smile creeped up on his face. A relieved sigh escaped Komi as she hugged him closer to her.

_Ahuo's dream _

_"How are we feeling today?" I asked entering the medical tent, a bouquet of flowers in my hands "Aang will you please tell Sokka to stop badgering me!" Katara asked pushing Sokka off who was trying to take her temperature. I laughed and bent down to kiss her cheek. _

_"You missed," she laughed. I chuckled bringing my lips down on hers._

_"Spirits, get a room!" Sokka cried shielding his eyes, Katara looked at him irritably "We have one, we just need you out of it!" Toph came in and grabbed Sokka by the ear. Little bits of what she was saying catching my attention._

_"Leave them alone, its not like you don't do that with Suki," I heard him stammer in defence. Toph cut him off "Exactly, so leave them alone,"_

_Katara's lips on mine brought me back, when she pulled away she buried her face in my neck._

_"You'll always be with me, right?" I asked holding her close." Always," she whispered._

_End Ahuo's dream _

When Ahuo woke up and found Komi holding him close, a thought went through his mind. _I've already been here._

**Everytime I write I feel better. I'm very proud of this one I hope you like it! Ahuo was dreaming that Katara got hurt by the Fire Lord, just thought you should know. Review please. **

**Peace Out!!! Vanille Strawberry**


	12. Stories

Stories

Clia finished her last letter, staring at her story fondly. She loved writing, especially when her stories were requested by the village children. Placing the brush neatly in its original place she yawned. A boy ran inside the small bedroom, tripping over his feet.

"Clia are you finished? What is it about? When can I-" he was stopped abruptly by her hand over his mouth. She rubbed her temple with her free hand."Don't talk, headache!"

He nodded unable to respond as her hand was still on his mouth. "When can I hear it?" he asked once she had removed her hand. she lay across her bed and shrugged "Tomorrow probably," his face fell, he had hoped since they were brother and sister she would have let him read it first.

"Unless I think of something better...you got any ideas?" she sat up studying him. He racked his brain for anything useful."What about a story of a dragon?" he suggested sitting next to her.

"Did it!" she sighed lying back down on the bed. He glared at the wall "Well, I heard some traders talking about the Avatar yesterday," he said. Clia sat up suddenly.

"That's it, a story about the Avatar!" she got up and hurried to a cupboard taking all her paper and some spare paintbrushes. She dumped them all inside a bag and slung it across her shoulder.

"I'll probably have to track him down and ask him some questions," she shoved a book into his hands "This is for the village children Yuda, not for you!" Yuda grumbled and set it down on the bed.

"Mums going to have a fit when she sees your gone," He exclaimed. Clia waved it off "Imagine a whole book filled with the Avatars life, it will be my master piece!" she jumped around the room collecting some things for her journey.

"But even if you find him, do you really think he'll just let you write down his whole life on paper?" Yuda asked sitting cross legged on the bed. Clia stopped for a moment to consider this.

"On my way to find him I'll probably have loads of adventures. So if he refuses I'll have those as back up," she skipped out the room singing "I'm going to find the Avatar, I'm going to find the Avatar!"

Yuda groaned, she'd be lucky to stay alive.

_9 months later_

The children listened as Yuda read out of Clia's book of stories. They were onto the part where the princess got kidnapped by the evil Fire Benders. They were interrupted when one of the elders ran in.

"The Avatar is here!" Yuda dropped the book he was holding and ran out of the hut, the children following. A giant fluffy monster stood in front of him, and at the top were four people.

"Clia!" he cried. The girl jumped down and hugged him "Hey little bro," he barely registered that three people were standing behind her. Breaking out of the hug she held him at arms length "Wow, you grew!"

He laughed "What did you find out about the Avatar?" he asked. She grinned "Well I found he was funny, loyal, determined and a great friend," Yuda's face fell. The Avatar had probably refused to tell her more.

"And I got the best romantic story in the world!" she turned towards the Avatar and a girl with blue eyes holding hands."With comedy..." she turned to a boy with a boomerang in his hands. "And action, isn't that right Toph?"

The girl who Clia named Toph grinned and punched the air "Oh yeah!" Clia laughed and grinned down at him "I fought in the war, and I helped bring down the Fire Lord," Yuda stared at her mouth open "You!?! he gasped.

The boy with the boomerang spoke up "Its true we were kind of surprised ourselves. The day we found her she was stuck up a tree screaming for help, with a group of Pig Roosters at the bottom!" Clia glared.

"Shut up Sokka!"

Yuda laughed and brought them inside the story hut the children begging for more stories." Don't worry there's a story I know you'll love. This is the start of the Legend," she sat down on the floor everyone doing the same. As she started talking Yuda looked at the children. They were staring wide eyed at his sister. Sokka and Toph were now and again shouting out sarcastic comments that made tham laugh. The Avatar who he learned was named Aang and the girl, Katara were leaning against each other.

Her head on his shoulder and their finger laced together they listened with bright smiles on their faces. Aang kissed the top of her head making her look up at him. She kissed his cheek and placed her head back on to his shoulder. Yuda turned his attention back to his sister

"And Sokka was being such a sexist jerk that Katara blew up the iceburg freeing Aang!"

**I'm on a roll. Chapter 12 just 5 more to go! Hope you liked it. This one is dedicated to my little brother, hope you like it bro! Review please I'd like some critism tell me if I need to improve.**

**Peace Out!!! Vanille Strawberry**


	13. I am Toph

**I Am Toph**

I am Toph of the earth. I've been classified since the day of my birth as helpless. But they had no idea what that little girl would become, the things I would achieve. I listen and wait before making my move. Quick, and precise I take down men twice my size.

I listen to the earth, it tells me its story. I see more than you could imagine, I see more than you will in your whole life. My parents think they know me, think they have me all figured out. My father thought I'd stay attached to him forever, he never thought in a million years I'd long to be free of him.

Aang was the first one to understand me. To take notice of my longing for freedom. But in the end I acted on my own, I ran away. I ran away to teach Aang earth bending, to make friends, to help end a stupid war.

I am strong, I am stubborn, I am Toph.

**I know all the other ones have been Kataang but I decided for the last 5 I'd do Toph, Sokka, Iroh, Zuko, and Ty Lee. Toph is a very interesting character who has very original qualities. This had been very fun to write and I hope you liked it.**

**Peace Vanille Strawberry**


	14. Pray and Hope

Pray and Hope

Ty Lee stared up at the stars. Azula had decided to restart the Avatar search in the morning. In a way she had been grateful for a break from all the traveling. _There's so many stars._ The evening was a pleasant one, nice and dry. She saw a bird gliding in the sky, and sighed. How she wished she could fly, just fly away from her problems.

Fly away from Azula and her stupid mission. Fly away from all these complications and goals. But most of all fly away from all the pain she was causing, the terrified faces she saw in her dreams. She wished in secret that the Avatar would end this war, so she could finally live in peace. So she could finally be free.

She had tried on many occasions to stall Mai and Azula, giving the Avatar and his friends some time. But she had to be discreet, Azula could end her life on the spot for just thinking about such things.

How she wished she was an air bender. The Avatar's aura was always pink, especially if the water bender was around. But that would never happen, all that was left to do was pray and hope for the Avatar to bring order and balance back to the world.

**Yes There was Ty Lee. I'm having quite a lot of trouble with Sokka and Zuko so if anyone has any suggestions please tell me. I think Sokka's is giving me the most trouble, his character is so hard to capture. Well I hoped you liked it and was probably OC. but what do you expect. When your best friend will kill you if you don't help her, and you have to act like a totally insanely happy person all the time! Well hope you liked it and review please.**

**Peace Vanille Strawberry**


	15. Struggle

Struggle

He always had to struggle to get what he wanted. As a child the moments with his mother, where he could relax and be himself were treasured. When his sister practised in front of their father, he couldn't help but notice she was teasing him. It was only at the late age of seven that he started showing signs of bending. He remembered every morning for two years practising the meditation forms his Uncle had taught him. Unlike his sister he had to work for his power.

Years later he was grudgingly accepted into the Avatars group. Even then he had to struggle. Struggle to earn their trust, especially the water bender who never left him within ten feet of the Avatar. And he had to struggle to fit in.

Toph had found it very amusing to have someone new to pick on. She had confided in him that it had been rough for her first few days as well.

Sokka was constantly eyeing him, making sure he was never left alone.

The first impression Zuko had of Aang when he joined, was that of a boy high on sugar. He seemed to be getting on famously with his Uncle.

Katara had been a nightmare. She took every chance she got to try and include him in the group, but when it came to Aang it was a very different story. It became apparent that they were inseparable. Toph had casually told him in front of everyone that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey, Fire Pixie!" Toph called from the camp fire,"I know sitting in the dirt is the greates thing ever, but seriously sit with us," When he gave no answer Katara came up to him.

"Come on Zuko, its family night!" He stared at her, his face void of emotion "And we need the whole family, so get your but over there!"

His face broke out into a grin before he followed her willingly. When you were part of a family you never struggled.

**Okay this was a tour into Zuko's mind. I know it was OC and I'm sorry. I personally love family night, and in a family no one struggles because we help each other out. Even if were not blood! Well that's a typical day in our house, my twin and I make sarcastic comments while our mother tries to round us up for some family games. Review if you like and hope you enjoyed.**

**Peace Vanille Strawberry**


	16. Girls Aren't Fighters

Girls Aren't Fighters

He watched his sister and Toph directing some troops. He laughed weakly, remembering a time when he had been convinced girls could not fight. It probably had started when their mother had been killed by a soldier. She had always been the best bender in their village. Right in front of his eyes a Fire bender killed her. Women weren't fighters, he told himself.

The nightmares never ceased, his mothers face twisting in pain before his very eyes, _again._ He tried to convince his sister to stop trying to perfect her abilities, he couldn't bare it if she got struck down like their mother. When his father and the rest of the men left, he made a vow to never let anything happen to her. When they met Aang, he tried staying true to that promise. To his chagrin danger seemed to stick to them like octopy, making his promise harder and harder to keep.

After meeting Suki his perspective of women fighting changed slightly, if not at all. Sure he had acquired a grudging respect for the warriors, but he still clung hard to his opinions. But that all changed when he saw his sister becoming a master in front of his very eyes, and he swore he saw his mother grinning back at him.

When they met Toph he was thrown completely off balance. This blind, twelve year old girl was the best Earth bender in the world? Hard to believe but true. He couldn't help but admire his sister and Toph now.

Katara held her head high, instructing the water benders and warriors at her command. Toph seemed to prefer the shouting part then the instructing. He smirked at the terrified faces cowering before her, some soldiers were twice her age.

Aang stood next to him, his eyes concentrated on the horizon.

"I don't think we should leave the girls fight tomorrow," he said suddenly. Sokka adverted his eyes from the two girls and looked up at him. Aang was staring sadly at Katara.

Sokka slung an arm around the younger boys shoulders before speaking,

"Aang, I know you want to protect her, but she can fight. And you know as well as I do, that she loves you too much to let you go in there on your own!" Aang gave Sokka a grateful smile.

"And as for Toph, I don't think you want to go near her right now," He gestured with his free hand to the girl bellowing at a soldier,

"ARE YOU AN EARTH BENDER!" She screamed. The soldiers eyes grew wide, and he nodded hurriedly."THEN BEND THAT STUPID ROCK, YOU IDIOT!"

Aang laughed weakly and thanked Sokka. He hurried down trying to prevent Toph from earth bending the soldier into the ground. Sokka sighed, as he watched Katara and Aang trying to restrain Toph.

He would continue protecting them, but they would have to occasionaly protect him as well. Because he couldn't think of anything better than to have his sister and Toph fighting by his side.

**OMG I did it. I actually wrote about Sokka!!! I'm so proud of myself! I'm not sure I if that's what its called, but in the episode where they try to free Bumi there's these little octopus thing that stick to your face. I couldn't remember what they were so I just gave them a name. Hope you liked it and yes I sneaked a little Kataang, (Sighs) Review please!**

**Peace Vanille Strawberry**


	17. Iroh

Iroh

Iroh inhaled sharply. The smoke from Aang's blast had clouded their vision, making it hard to recognize enemy from ally. Hours earlier they had stealthily maneuvered around enemy troops, inching closer to the Fire Nation Palace. After a heated argument it had been decided to bring Ozai down without a major attack on the Fire Nation.

Once Ozai defeated the Fire Nation would have no option but to surrender. Sokka, Aang and himself had spent many nights painfully calculating every detail. Anything could happen, if they were not prepared then the unthinkable could occur. Zuko occasionaly sat down with them to discuss the many suitable options of battle, his knowledge of the palace and secret tunnels (that he had built as a child) became very useful.

Toph spent her days and nights resting, and training. She had learned from Iroh, that meditation was in fact a very useful way of keeping her emotions steady. It had been somewhat of a challenge to let herself relax completely, to let her mind go blank.

Katara took any chance she got to spend time with Aang. Since they were now officially a couple it was understandable. In the morning Iroh's heart gave a painful lurch, as he watched the peaceful expression Aang had as he dozed. Katara had buried her face in his neck, his arms around her waist.

He watched them for some time before he felt the presence of his nephew. "How did you sleep?" he asked, never looking away from the two sleeping teens.

Zuko gave a grunt before sitting next to his uncle. Toph and Sokka could still be heard snoring loudly.

"Not very well," he answered "Uncle...I'm...I'm scared,"

Iroh turned his head to face his nephew, his son. He brought him into a bone crushing hug, letting the young man cry. Battle was a scary thing, but something told him it wasn't the upcoming fight that scared him. Maybe the fact that the man who had banished him would be there. Minutes passed before Zuko pulled out of the hug.

"Thank you...dad," Iroh smiled softly gazing at the young man before him. "You are welcome, my son."

So how did they get from that peaceful scene, to this. Aang was striking down anyone in his path, his usually smiling eyes looked enraged. Ozai stood to face him, his face wearing the usual snarl. He attacked first, Aang using the 'wait and listen' technique from Toph. Before the blow had a chance to get to him, Aang created an earthquake, cracking the soil and sending smoke into the air.

Iroh could hear Zuko and Sokka calling to eachother. Toph slid in place next to him, "Hang on to my arm, I'll try and find the others," Iroh grabbed her arm as she sensed around her. She led him further into the smoke, Zuko's calls getting louder and louder.

Toph frowned and spun on her heels facing another direction, "You go on, I need to find Katara and Aang," Iroh nodded and sprinted in the direction of his son. The smoke seemed to vanish, and he stood facing Sokka and Zuko.

"We need to go, Aang might be in trouble!" Both teens nodded and followed the old general. All was quiet, Sokka stopped suddenly. He closed his eyes and frowned, his eyes snapped open,

"I can hear Katara!" He dashed forward, Iroh and Zuko struggling to keep up with him. They met a wonderful sight. Aang and Katara were locked in a tender embrace, Toph at their side. Sokka lunged for his sister and brought her into a tight hug

"Spirits thank you," He repeated it over and over. The War had ended.

**I really didn't like this one. Sorry for my lack of updating, I've been really busy. Hope you liked it,**

**Peace Vanille Strawberry**


End file.
